My Seme is an Uke!
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: What was freaking Sasuke out was that hours before someone had been pounded into the bed. And that someone was Sasuke Uchiha." Yaoi, NARUSasu, crack.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto-sama. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: NaruSasu

Warning: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, sexual intercourse, and adult language.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**_PLEASE READ!! READ SO YOU DON'T FLAME:_**

This story started because I was reading a bunch of 'Naruto-is-a-the-perfect-uke' stories. You all know the ones I'm talking about, the ones where Naruto cries every three seconds, is adored by all for being so uke-ish, and was simply _waiting _for his Sasuke-seme to come in and sweep him off his feet.

That's what this is. I've taken _those _characters, and switched them. Naruto is a girly-uke who everyone wants to fuck, and Sasuke is the big seme that protects him. However, as that little pairing thing says NaruSasu, you may see my little twist. Enjoy.

* * *

**My Seme Is An Uke!**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

* * *

Sunshine blond hair that fell in delicate spikes framed a pixie-pointed face, the skin of which was a lovely caramel, like a natural tan. The colour raced all over a delicate body, barely concealed by the sheet hanging loosely from slender hips. Three whisker scratches adorned otherwise smooth cheeks, giving an adorable fox-like appearance to the already gorgeous look. The large eyes were currently closed, but Sasuke knew that when they opened they would be a brilliant blue, the exact shade unknown. Some would say azure, others sapphire or cerulean. Whatever they were, those large innocent eyes were incredibly stunning.

And not so innocent.

Sasuke Uchiha tugged his own half of the blanket higher up his naked body. A glance around the room showed that Naruto had cleaned up for him before he had come over. His clothes were easy to spot in the clean room, strewn all over the place. The messy state of the clothes, along with the strong smell in the air screamed of sex.

And that was Sasuke's predicament.

They'd had sex. Sex. Naruto Uzumaki was his best friend, but they had gone and had sex.

But Sasuke had to admit – it was a long time coming. Even he could see the attraction between them, but he had never acted on it before. He had always ignored it, and the hurt it inflicted upon Naruto.

Sasuke held his breath as Naruto shuffled. He couldn't take another round. Not while his mind was still trying to sort everything out. Thankfully, Naruto simply threw an arm over Sasuke's waist, snuggling close to him before falling back into a deep sleep.

Sasuke let the breath out. That had been close. He didn't want Naruto to wake up –not after what had happened.

You see – it wasn't the sex that was freaking Sasuke out. He would gladly give in to sex anytime with Naruto… he was the ultimate uke.

No, what was freaking Sasuke out was that hours before someone had been pounded into the bed, thoroughly fucked.

And that someone was Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_Ten Hours Earlier_

* * *

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha whirled at the call from his blond best friend. Naruto sounded upset, of course, Naruto was almost always upset at school.

A blond blur slammed into Sasuke, who caught him easily, holding Naruto close. Naruto was crying, as usual, clutching Sasuke's top tight. "Sasuke!" he wailed. "Oh Sasuke!"

"Who was it this time, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a soft voice he only used on Naruto. Sasuke was the school heartthrob, but he was cold to all but Naruto. He adored Naruto.

After all, Naruto was the heartthrob amongst the gay community at the large high school. He even beat Sasuke in that category.

"Gaara," Naruto mumbled as Sasuke led him into an empty classroom. "He was – he said he was – he – Sasuke…"

Sasuke soothed him, pulling him closer as he slid into a seat. Naruto immediately settled into Sasuke's lap. Sasuke was his best friend who always protected him, no matter what.

"Did he touch you?" Sasuke's voice was borderline cold. He was trying not to be mad in front of Naruto, but it wasn't really working. Naruto clutched him tighter.

"No," the delicate blond whispered. "He hasn't since you beat him up for giving me that hickey."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the memory. He had beaten the shit out of the redhead for forcing himself on Naruto. Bastard had backed off for a while, but it seems he'd grown his balls back.

"I'm so scared, Sasuke," Naruto whispered. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back soothingly.

"It's okay," he murmured, "I won't let them hurt you."

"Not that," Naruto mumbled. "I-I… people chase after me so much… I'm so scared… scared of being… _taken._"

Sasuke froze, looking down at the blond mop. Naruto had a fear of being uke? How… ironic. Those bastards pursued him relentlessly, trying to claim him, and now he was afraid of being claimed.

"It's okay, Naruto," Sasuke soothed. "No one is making you have sex. I'll protect you."

"You promise?" Naruto whispered as his eyes peeked up at Sasuke's black ones. Naruto's bright blue orbs were filled with hope and desperation. "Promise I won't have to bottom?"

"I promise," Sasuke soothed as he gazed deep into cerulean pools. "I'll protect you and you won't have to bottom."

"Thank you." Naruto's grip lessened on Sasuke's top. "Thank you!"

Little did Sasuke know that conversation would seal his fate.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

He was relieved to hear the joy in his friend's voice. Naruto jogged up to him, drawing eyes that Sasuke ignored, and clutched at his arm. "Hey, bastard!" he greeted Sasuke cheerfully, his eyes shining with happiness. "Come over to my place after school!"

"It is after school, dobe," Sasuke drawled.

Naruto narrowed perfect eyes. "Don't call me that," he growled. "And I mean later, like, five o'clock?"

Sasuke went over his schedule in his head. He wasn't busy, so he might as well. "Sure," he began slowly. "Why, you need help with your homework?"

"No!" Naruto shouted. "Bastard! I don't!"

"Fine," Sasuke replied, slamming his locker shut. "See you at five."

If only Sasuke knew…

* * *

"Here I am, dobe, what do you want?"

"In here!"

The shout came from the bedroom. Sasuke sighed, kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag by the door. Naruto lived alone, so they basically had free run of the house. "You better not be doing anything weird," Sasuke shouted as he made his way to the room. "Not like last time…"

"Shut up! You need to learn to knock!"

Rolling his eyes Sasuke gave an over-exaggerated knock to the door before him. He heard a small squeak and then the handle clicked. Naruto had it locked?

"You can come in!" Naruto chirped. He really was getting afraid if he locked his bedroom door. After all, his front door had been locked. Of course, Sasuke had a key.

Sasuke pushed the door open, entering the room without a second thought. He had been in Naruto's room a thousand times before. He had slept over, in the same bed as Naruto. The bright orange furnishings were second nature to him now.

However, the room was empty.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called, slightly worried. "Where are you, loser?"

"Here." The soft whisper behind him made Sasuke want to turn, but tight arms wrapped around him preventing it. Sasuke relaxed into the hug, assuming Naruto was still upset over Gaara.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he rolled his eyes. Naruto's arms tightened.

"You promised," he whispered. Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "You promised."

"Of course, dobe," Sasuke muttered, patting the arms on his waist. He wanted reassurance. "I promised."

Suddenly, something wet attached to the back of Sasuke's neck. He tried to turn his head but there was a sharp nick to his neck. Naruto was sucking on his neck! "Do-Dobe?" Sasuke stuttered. "What the hell are you _doing_?"

Naruto kept sucking, occasionally grazing his teeth over the spot until Sasuke was gripping Naruto's arms tightly. Naruto managed to shuffle them forward to the bed, pushing them so Sasuke fell face first. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. "What are you doing?"

With one last lick Naruto pulled away, straddling Sasuke's legs and pinning his hands beneath his body. Sasuke turned his head to the side and he was shocked to see that Naruto was shirtless, his slender chest bare.

"Mmm… you taste nice, Sasuke," he whispered in his angelic tones. "I wonder what your lips taste like?"

Before Sasuke could protest Naruto dove in, capturing pale lips with his own. As their mouths melded together Sasuke felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Naruto's taste was so heavenly; it was all Sasuke could do to hold onto his sanity. Naruto tasted just like he looked: perfect.

Sasuke barely noticed as his pants were undone and tugged down. Naruto's tongue was probing his mouth gently, making the brunet melt. Naruto's hands began to roam his body, caressing here and there. Sasuke's hips thrust unconsciously into the bed as Naruto's hands began to slide his boxers down. Naruto's hands were surprisingly cool on his now warm body.

A soft moan broke free of Naruto's mouth as he released Sasuke's lips. Sasuke gasped in a mouthful of air to his depleted lungs. Before he could say anything Naruto began to suck delicately on Sasuke's neck before scraping his teeth over it.

"Ah!" Sasuke's hands gripped the bed as Naruto worked up a hickey. "Oh _God_!"

Naruto grinned against Sasuke's neck as he slid his hands up Sasuke's back. He massaged the muscles lightly, feeling Sasuke relax.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered in the brunet's ear, "oh Sasuke, I've waited _so long _for this."

"Uh!" Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his eyes dark and desperate. "Na- Naru-"

Naruto bit Sasuke's neck before sucking on it, stealing away his breath. Sasuke began to pant again, gripping the covers tightly. He felt Naruto's touches and kisses affecting him, sending all his blood rushing south.

Sasuke felt Naruto grind into him from behind and couldn't help but moan as he felt the hardness rubbing against him. Naruto ground harder, causing Sasuke to moan again as Naruto tugged his top off.

"Mmm, Sasuke," Naruto moaned. "Oh, you feel so good!"

Sasuke bit his lip in order to muffle his noses. He had no idea what Naruto was doing, or why it felt so good, but he knew he couldn't think straight while Naruto was doing it.

A rustle of cloth sounded behind him and Sasuke turned his head to look at it. Naruto unbuttoned his pants, shoving them down slightly. He smiled brilliantly as he saw Sasuke watching him before leaning in to capture Sasuke's lips again. Sasuke didn't struggle. He couldn't. He was powerless against Naruto's touches and caresses. He was powerless against Naruto's kisses – oh God – his kisses.

A strange sound reached Sasuke's ears, one he vaguely knew. It was the sound of something being uncapped. Before Sasuke knew what was happening the kiss had been broken and Naruto had a firm grip on his hips, tugging them into the air. Kisses planted along his back burned as Naruto made his way lower and lower.

Sasuke's eyes bulged as a hand wrapped around his cock, made possible from the new position of his hips. Panting heavily, Sasuke bucked into the hand, his hands tightening on the sheets.

Suddenly, a cool finger was probing at his entrance. Sasuke's breath caught as everything finally clicked in his head, at the same time as the finger breeched his entrance.

Sasuke was fucking _bottoming_!

The finger wriggled around as Naruto sucked on Sasuke's back, leaving a mark. A second finer was pushed in quickly, stretching Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke couldn't stop himself from pushing back on the fingers as they stretched him. He had long given up on trying to protest, trying to make sentences or even speaking. His breath was coming out in pants, sweat pouring off of his body. A third finger drew a groan from Sasuke and he pushed back on the fingers more. Sasuke knew it wasn't right, but he couldn't help it. It felt so damn nice…

The fingers were gone and Sasuke's breath caught. He knew what was coming next. If he was going to protest he should do it now. Yet somehow, Sasuke didn't say anything. He couldn't.

Naruto's hands settled on his hips, and Sasuke let out a slight whimper. Then, for the first time in a while, Naruto spoke. "Oh Sasuke," he breathed, "you have no idea how happy you make me. Oh Sasuke…"

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. He had so many things to say but… "Naruto," all he could manage was his name. "_Na-Naruto…_"

In one swift movement Naruto slammed in. Sasuke's back arched as his breath deserted his body. Naruto was throbbing inside of him, filling him to completion. Sasuke's body clenched and unclenched around the intrusion, trying to pull it in and push it out at the same time.

"Naa…" Sasuke managed to turn to meet Naruto's eyes. His own black eyes widened at the sight that his eyes met. Naruto's face was tilted back, filled with rapture. His plump lips were parted as he breathed heavily, eyes closed as his hands flexed on Sasuke's pale hips.

Sasuke let out a loud gasp as Naruto pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Sasuke's back arched as he cried out, tugging at the sheets. Behind him he heard a soft giggle as Naruto leaned his body over Sasuke's. A tongue slipped out to trace the rim of Sasuke's ear and the brunet groaned. He buried his face into the bed, his hips thrusting forward. Naruto's hand sped up, as he slammed in harder.

Sasuke panted heavily, grinding back on Naruto's thrusts. "Uh…" he panted. "Na-Naruto!"

"Oh Sasuke," Naruto breathed in his ear. "You feel so tight! _God, _you feel good!"

"Mmm." Sasuke managed to look over at Naruto again. Naruto grinned down at him before leaning in to kiss him softly. The sweetness of the action caused Sasuke to grip the sheets tighter as Naruto's thrusts increased in tempo and strength. For such a small, girly guy Naruto sure was well endowed. Naturally, Naruto was the louder of the two, moaning and groaning with the occasional shriek thrown in.

Naruto's hand sped up and suddenly Sasuke let out a low moan as Naruto hit a spot deep inside of him. Naruto continued to hammer the spot, drawing out more moans as Sasuke spiralled into ecstasy. "Ngh… Naruto!" Sasuke couldn't hold it in. "Oh fuck!"

"I kn-know, baby," Naruto groaned as he bit Sasuke's shoulder slightly. "It fe-feels so go-good!"

Sasuke let out another moan and Naruto grinned. They were both almost there – so close. Sasuke had tugged the sheets up every which way, messing up the bed. Neither cared, both were too focused on the pleasure that was reaching its peak. The coil deep inside of Sasuke was getting tighter and tighter.

"Ahh!" Sasuke's eyes shot open as the coil snapped. "Naruto!"

"Fuck! Sasuke, fuck!" Naruto groaned as he filled Sasuke. "Oh hell!"

Sasuke bucked as Naruto throbbed inside of him, Naruto's hand still milking him. Sasuke moaned softly as he collapsed completely on the bed, Naruto falling on top of him.

Sasuke panted heavily, his eyes slightly crossed as Naruto pulled out of him. The small blond rolled him over before grinning down at him. Sasuke looked up at him with dazed eyes, too stunned to move. Naruto leaned in to kiss Sasuke's pale lips gently, sucking on the lower one as he dropped down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to sit up but winced at the pain that shot up his spine. He collapsed back on the bed, ignoring Naruto's giggle as he crawled to the end of the bed, gathering up the sheet that had been set there for this specific moment. Naruto dragged it over them before he snuggled into Sasuke's side, his arm slipping over Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke's eyelids became heavy as he cradled Naruto close automatically. Naruto sighed softly, planting a gentle kiss on Sasuke's chest. "I love you, Sasuke," he whispered.

Sasuke's hand came up to stroke Naruto's blond locks, the truthful words slipping out on their own. "I love you too."

* * *

Ok, you see what type of story this is gonna be? If you don't like it, don't read it. It's only gonna get worse from here on in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Beta: Kamerreon

**

* * *

**

**My Seme Is An Uke!**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

* * *

The door to Naruto's bedroom flew open as Naruto bounced back in. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat but Naruto didn't seem interested in more sex. He dropped the towel that was wrapped around his waist from his shower, before he hurried to the closet.

Sasuke's eyes automatically traced Naruto's naked body until Naruto tugged some boxers on. Sasuke collapsed back on the bed, his eyes locking onto the ceiling. A pair of bright eyes appeared in his vision and Sasuke blinked.

Naruto grinned down at him before he leaned down to hug Sasuke tightly, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I have to go, baby," he murmured. "I'll be back later."

Sasuke nodded numbly and Naruto kissed him once more before vanishing.

Sasuke remained in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Naruto – he was the ultimate uke. He was so girly. Guys were fascinated by him, by his girly appearance. He was more attractive than most girls at their school, therefore confusing the hell out of a heap of guys who thought they were straight. He was the perfect uke – the total gay fantasy.

And he had just fucked Sasuke's brains out – who had liked it – a _lot_.

Black eyes narrowed as the thoughts flittered into his mind. He had been topped by the ultimate uke.

It wouldn't happen again.

Sasuke had long accepted that he loved Naruto, but… he would show Naruto who's seme. Sasuke would top him, and everything would be the way it's supposed to be.

* * *

Sasuke ignored his slight limp as he hurried through the empty corridors, looking for a certain little blond. He had skipped the first period in order to relax and take a long hot shower. He was feeling better, but at the same time he had a giant need to see Naruto.

And there he was.

Sasuke hurried out of the building towards the gym where he saw a bright mop of hair. Naruto was chatting happily amongst a group of people Sasuke recognized. They were all what he classified as 'safe' people. Sakura and Ino both found Naruto adorable, but as usual with the females of the school, they were obsessed on getting a guy who was more 'manly'. Kiba was straight as a metal pole, firmly fixated on his delicate girlfriend Hinata. However, Hinata's cousin Neji was one of Naruto's most persistent pursuers.

Sasuke crossed to the group, wincing as Sakura and Ino spotted him with a shout.

"Sasuke-kun! Over here!"

"Shut up, forehead! Sasuke-kun!"

"Pig!"

Sasuke ignored them both as Naruto turned to face him. A purely beautiful smile stretched across Naruto's face as the small teen threw himself straight into Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke!" he chirped, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "I missed you, baby!"

Sasuke allowed his arms to slip around Naruto's waist as Naruto pulled him down so their lips met. Sasuke's eyes slid shut straight away as he slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke ignored the soft gasps from around them as he devoured Naruto's sweet addictive mouth. Naruto giggled against his mouth before breaking the kiss and leaning back and smiling.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nuzzled his neck. "Privately?"

"Course, baby," Naruto chirped. "In here."

Naruto dragged Sasuke into the gym, headed straight past the volleyball players and into the empty locker room. It was as private as the school could get. Sasuke sat onto one of the hard benches, leaning against the wall. Naruto climbed straight into his lap, curling up against his chest.

"What's up, bastard?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side. Sasuke fought down the urge to kiss him breathless, choosing instead to rest his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"We need to talk, dobe," he murmured. "Listen, about-"

Naruto's eyes widened suddenly and he reached out and gripped Sasuke's top tightly as he shifted to straddle Sasuke's lap. "You're breaking up with me!" he shouted. "You bastard! You can't break up with me!"

"No, Naruto, no," Sasuke groaned as he wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I'm not breaking up with you."

Naruto sighed heavily, his head falling forward onto Sasuke's shoulder. "Thank God," he whispered. "Oh, thank God – I love you."

"I love you too," Sasuke murmured. Naruto grinned up at him, leaning in to nuzzle his neck affectionately.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke?"

"It's about…" a light blush raced up Sasuke's neck and he looked away, "…the sex…"

Naruto's grin grew and he kissed Sasuke's neck slightly. "It was amazing, wasn't it?" he breathed. "You felt so good."

"Uh, yeah," Sasuke whispered as his blush increased. "It was…"

"Oh no, you enjoyed it didn't you?!" Naruto shrieked as he leaned back to grip Sasuke's top. "Didn't you? Oh Sasuke, I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped, pulling Naruto to him tightly. "I loved it! It was incredible! Now shut up!"

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted. He glared at Sasuke for a moment before he settled back on the brunet's lap. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well don't you think," Sasuke took a deep breath, "don't you think we got it the wrong way around?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side. Sasuke felt like slamming his head against the wall.

"Naruto, you're so lithe and slim," he explained, running his hands up and down Naruto's sides, "and I'm more muscular."

"And?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sasuke groaned. No one could be that stupid. "Naruto!" he snapped. "Shouldn't _I _have been on top?"

Naruto fell silent, looking down at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke remained quiet, not sure how the crazed blond would react. Naruto would either cry, try and cover it up, and end up running away, or beat the shit out of Sasuke until the brunet took control and restrained him.

"I don't want to bottom," Naruto whispered. "You promised I wouldn't have to…"

"Look, Naruto," Sasuke began. "I know I said tha-"

"Did you enjoy it?" Naruto glared up at Sasuke with wide determined eyes. "Well?" A dark blush raced up Sasuke's face and he remained silent, looking away. Naruto shook him by his top again. "Did you enjoy it?" he hissed. "Did you enjoy me shoving my cock up your ass? You moaned and groaned for me, so you had to enjoy it! Tell me you enjoyed it!"

"Fine!" Sasuke hissed. "I enjoyed it! I fucking _loved _it!"

Naruto's arms curled around Sasuke's neck and he drew Sasuke into a hug. "If it feels good," he whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Then what does it matter?"

Sasuke's arms curled around Naruto and he drew the slender blond closer. Inhaling Naruto's scent deeply he sighed in relief at being close to Naruto. "It's the principle of the matter," Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear.

Naruto leaned back until his lips hovered over Sasuke's. Naruto's breath flooded his senses, making Sasuke let out a slight whimper. He wanted Naruto to kiss him. He wanted to feel those soft lips against his again.

"Well then bastard, if positioning matters so much to you," Naruto breathed, "find someone who's just in it for the sex."

Sasuke blinked suddenly as Naruto was gone. Naruto was stalking out of the locker room, obviously pissed off.

Sasuke sat there for a moment, feeling completely empty. Something was missing from him and he knew that was Naruto. Naruto was a part of him, as much as his arm or leg. Sasuke needed him.

"Fuck!"

* * *

_Naruto panted heavily, trailing his fingers down past his chest and hard cock to rub at his stretched and slick entrance. He looked up at Sasuke with wild desperate eyes as he moaned from his own touches. "Sasuke," he groaned, "I need you in me."_

_Sasuke bit back his own groan as he slicked his own rock hard cock before positioning himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto gripped the sheet, bucking slightly._

_"Sasuke… baby…" he breathed. "Come on."_

_Before Sasuke could push in, Naruto's hands shot out to slam into his chest. Sasuke tumbled onto his back on the impossibly large bed and Naruto loomed over him, grinning. "Oh, baby," he chuckled, "did you really think I was gonna let you top?"_

_Suddenly Sasuke's hands were tied above his head, his legs parted and Naruto was slamming into him. Sasuke was screaming and moaning, trying to free his hands in order to touch Naruto as Naruto hit his prostate over and over again._

_"See, baby," Naruto moaned. "This is how it's supposed to be."_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he woke from the dream, his hand wrapped around his own cock as he came suddenly, harder than he had ever come before, sans the sex with Naruto.

"Fuck!" he swore. "What the fuck?" Sasuke stumbled to his bathroom, turning the water on in the shower and scrubbing himself quickly. Why the hell couldn't he think of Naruto as anything but seme? What the hell! Sasuke had to admit though, when he thought of Naruto as an uke… well, he wilted a little.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he wandered through the hall, ignoring the leers he received. He always received them. They all wanted to fuck him, and it scared him.

Maybe Sasuke was right. Maybe Naruto should be bottom. He was the perfect uke and Sasuke was the perfect seme. Naruto stopped in the bathroom, looking up at his reflection in the mirror. Maybe he should bottom.

A slither of fear raced down Naruto's spine at the thought. He didn't want to be bottom…

But he wanted Sasuke's love more.

* * *

Sasuke stalked through the halls, looking for Naruto. He needed to find his little blond; Naruto wasn't safe alone. He needed Sasuke to protect him, to take care of him, to love him and to make sure no one else _touched his fucking property_!

Sasuke took a deep breath, stopping for a moment to compose himself. He couldn't lose control; he had to keep his cool.

Noises reached his ears from down a corridor, a familiar voice along with… those voices were familiar too. Rage filled Sasuke as he stalked towards where the noises came from. What the fuck were Neji and Gaara doing to him now? Those bastards…

Sure enough, Neji and Gaara were hovering over Naruto, for once not fighting over Naruto but simply eyeing him together. Both of their eyes were filled with lust as they raked Naruto's body. Their words reached Sasuke's ears, making his rage boil.

"So we've decided we'll try double penetration, rather than fight," Neji was purring. "You like that idea, don't you, Naruto?"

"Come on," Gaara whispered. "You've teased us for so long, Naru-"

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sasuke snarled, stalking forward. "Fuck off! Both of you!"

"What's it to you?" Neji asked in an icy voice. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he moved between Naruto and the others.

"Fuck off," he hissed. "Naruto is _my _boyfriend, go fuck yourselves."

Naruto's arms slid around Sasuke's waist and he buried his face in Sasuke's back. Sasuke glared down the other two until they wilted under the glare before exchanging looks.

"Fine…" Gaara muttered. "Whatever."

Once they were out of sight Naruto moved to stand in front of Sasuke, staring up at him with wide eyes. "Sasuke…" he whispered. "Sa-Sasuke…"

Sasuke pulled Naruto close, burying his face in Naruto's blond hair. Naruto clutched him tightly, a soft sob rising in his throat.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered. "I love you so much."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "I love you too."

"It doesn't matter what position we're in," Sasuke murmured. "As long as I'm with you, I don't mind."

Naruto clutched Sasuke tighter, his brow furrowing. Sasuke said it didn't matter, but… maybe if it was with Sasuke… maybe Naruto could be bottom.

* * *

Ok, you see now? They're gonna be all:

'Sasuke!'

'Naruto!'

'Sasuke!'

-runs across flower-filled field into a hug, startling butterflies in the process-

Yeah. There's one more chapter.

* * *

I just got a review from UchihaAkimoto saying: Naruto has to be bipolar or possess some kind of MPD. Geez, he sure jumps  
between emotions.

**EXACTLY!!! **Everyone portrays him like that! He's insane, he jumps from emotion to emotion, extremley hyper to bawling his eyes out! That is **EXACTLY **my point!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Beta: Kamerreon

* * *

**My Seme Is An Uke!**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

* * *

Naruto broke the heated kiss, curling his fingers into Sasuke's hair in order to tug the enthusiastic raven back. Naruto panted heavily, spreading his legs to further allow Sasuke to settle between them as Sasuke moved to mark his neck. A number of large hickies already dominated the column, but Sasuke never got sick of seeing the marks on his dobe.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered in his ear, "I-I want you to be seme."

Sasuke's heart sped up, but at the same time he thought he felt 'little Sasuke' droop slightly. Shaking it off, he continued his conquest of Naruto, his hands running all over the small naked body beneath him.

"You're sure?" Sasuke breathed as his hands began to pump Naruto's cock, drawing out moans.

"Ye-Yeah," Naruto panted. He wasn't, honestly. He didn't want to be bottom, but if Sasuke wanted to top…

Sasuke leaned back to grab the lube from the bedside table. He stared at the liquid before looking back at Naruto. Naruto was spread out on the bed, legs apart as he panted heavily, a blush on his face that covered his whole, exposed body. His blue eyes were filled with lust as he looked up at Sasuke. To anyone else it would have looked completely fuckable.

But to Sasuke it just looked wrong.

"Damn it!" he hissed as he threw the tube down. "Fuck! I can't do this!"

Naruto sat up quickly, brow furrowing. "Ah Sasuke," he whispered, "am I no longer attractive to you?"

"No…" Sasuke groaned. "You're _very _attractive…"

Sasuke reached down to cup Naruto's face, drawing him into a deep kiss. Naruto gave over to it completely, his hands curling into Sasuke's hair until Sasuke pulled him back. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered against kiss-swollen lips, "you… you have to be on top."

Naruto's eyes widened as his grip in Sasuke's hair tightened dramatically. "What?" he squawked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Sasuke snapped. "You have to! It's not natural otherwise!"

"Are you sure?" Naruto whispered softly, his hands massaging Sasuke's scalp.

"Baby?"

Sasuke nodded, a dark blush covering his face. Naruto grinned at the sight, feeling immensely better. He stroked Sasuke's hair softly as he brought Sasuke's ear down to his mouth.

"You can still be on top, sort of…" he murmured.

Sasuke frowned, leaning back to look his lover in the eye. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Naruto grinned, mischief shining in his eyes. "Ride me, love," he purred as he brushed his lips lightly over Sasuke's. "Ride me."

A low moan rumbled out of Sasuke as he caught Naruto's lips in a searing kiss. God _yes. _Best idea Naruto had ever had.

Naruto's hands took up the tube, uncapping it quickly. Sasuke found himself pushed down on his back, Naruto's lips never detaching from his. It wasn't long until Sasuke felt a cool finger probing at his entrance, and his breath hitched, but not in fear. It was in anticipation.

The first finger slid in and Sasuke moaned loudly into Naruto's mouth. He wasn't in denial now. Having Naruto's fingers inside of him felt so damn good. A second joined the first as Naruto began to stretch him. Sasuke pushed down on the fingers, signalling he wanted more. Naruto complied with a third finger, earning him a mewl from Sasuke. Sasuke turned scarlet at the noise and would later deny such a sound came from his throat.

Sasuke let out a low groan as the fingers struck his prostate. His eyes rolled back in his head as Naruto manipulated the spot, rubbing against the sensitive area. Sasuke's breath began to shorten until he was simply panting, eyes closed.

Suddenly the fingers were gone. Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he felt Naruto move away. The adorable dobe was reclining back on the bed, coating his cock in the leftover lube. Sasuke's eyes widened before he nodded. He began to crawl towards Naruto, eyes locked on startling blue orbs. Naruto grinned at him as Sasuke settled himself over him, eyes even darker with lust.

"Okay baby," Naruto breathed as he reached out to grip Sasuke's hips. "Come on."

With a soft moan Sasuke reached down to grip Naruto's shaft, guiding it to his entrance. He would never admit it aloud, but he loved it when Naruto called him 'baby'.

As Naruto's thick member began to slide into him Sasuke let out a low groan. Naruto filling him felt so right, so good and so _nice._ Sasuke rocked back and forth for a moment, letting only the head settle inside of him, before he slammed down quickly. The yelp Naruto released was worth the pain, the pain that was already beginning to fade. Naruto's cock was pulsating inside of him, carving a line of fire. Sasuke let out a slight moan before he gave in, pushing himself up before slamming back down.

Naruto's hands were on his hips, helping him move as he bounced on the member, hitting his prostate. Naruto was moaning and yelling beneath him, obviously in heaven. Sasuke could only concentrate on the intense pleasure building up inside of him, the pleasure caused by Naruto. It was then, in the midst of sex with the gorgeous dobe moaning below him, that Sasuke realized he didn't want anyone else. He only wanted Naruto.

The revelation made Sasuke let out a moan, leaning down and stilling his actions. Naruto let out a whine of protest but Sasuke ignored it, moving in to capture Naruto's lips in a deep kiss. Sasuke could feel Naruto's hesitation and confusion before Naruto returned the kiss, sucking Sasuke's tongue into his mouth.

Sasuke broke the kiss, leaning back and moving again. Naruto grinned up at him, bouncing him harder.

"Ahh, Naruto," Sasuke moaned. "Mmm… fuck…"

"You feel good, Sasuke," Naruto whispered in reply. "So good, Sasuke…"

"No," Sasuke breathed, "ca-call me, ba-baby!"

A wide grin flittered onto Naruto's face and he thrust his hips up to meet Sasuke's downward slams. "Come on, baby," Naruto purred, "work for it!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he slammed himself down harder. "Fuck me! Fuck me ha-harder!"

Naruto growled, reaching down to pump his member, bringing Sasuke even closer to the edge. Sasuke knew he was close; the pleasure was building to an almost unbearable level. He needed his release and he needed it _now._

Sasuke's eyes snapped open wide as he reached his peak with a strangled yell. He exploded over Naruto, feeling Naruto burst deep inside of him. He rode out his orgasm with a few movements before he collapsed forward onto Naruto.

Naruto let out a huff and pushed Sasuke off of him. Sasuke groaned as he flopped to the side, too dazed to move. Naruto vanished before returning with a wet cloth. He carefully wiped Sasuke over, smiling and whispering soft words filled with love as he did so. "You were so good, baby," Naruto murmured as he finished cleaning Sasuke's ass, "so tight and warm."

Naruto vanished with the cloth, leaving Sasuke dozing lightly on the bed. Sasuke didn't sleep, as he didn't want to without Naruto there. Soon enough Naruto returned and pulled the blankets over them, curling up like a small child next to Sasuke. Sasuke pulled him close, stroking Naruto's back softly as he let sleep hover at the edge of his consciousness.

"I love you, Naruto," he mumbled. He felt a soft kiss placed on his chest as Naruto pushed his body closer to Sasuke's.

"Love you too, baby," Naruto whispered. "Promise you won't ever leave me."

"I won't," Sasuke promised, "I won't ever leave you."

Content, Naruto drifted off safe in his lover's arms. Sasuke pressed a gentle kiss to Naruto's head before closing his own eyes.

So what if his seme was an uke?

Sasuke still loved him.

**-Owari-**

Er... funny story, I kinda wrote this chapter and then completley forgot about it... today I was going through my USB and was like 'oh look! I should probably send that to my beta...'  
And she got it back to me real quick! Enjoy!

* * *

* * *


End file.
